Red VS Blue: Recording's of a Broken Mind
by pvt church rvb
Summary: A collection of Recording's left my the late AI Epsilon before sacrificing himself for the sake of his comrades
1. Chapter 1 C

Recording one

Titled: C

"Start recording D"

"Recording"

"Carolina, C, I'm sorry I didn't want it to end like this but I have no choice, I presume by now the guys would have told you what happened, why I'm not with them or not me as you know me" Church crossed his arms. "You told me you couldn't loose another family, well neither could I, I know you understand" Church paused to take a moment to compose himself. "you… you opened my eyes to a whole new world, sure it was wash who first told the Alpha the truth but it was you who showed, me allowed me to reach my full potential, to do things I couldn't have dreamt of before, you let me live more with you then I ever could have alone and thanks to you I can die happy I can die knowing I made a real difference, to project freelancer and the people of this planet" Church looked up as if he could see C's face in front of him. "we made a great team and I know without me you won't be able to use your armour ability's but don't worry I think iv found someone to fill my shoes, to be honest she's the only one who's really qualified for the job" Church let out a long sigh "I'll see you around kiddo, try to keep out of trouble…... Cut it D"


	2. Chapter 2 Tucker

Recording Two

Titled: Tucker

"start recording D"

"Recording"

"Hey Buddy, look I don't want you to think this is your fault ok its me, I'm not strong enough to work this suit, I'm making this decision alone although that doesn't mean I made it easily" Church paused "I may not be the Alpha but I have his memory's I remember the days back in Blood Gulch how we used to squabble and bicker amongst our selves, we had no idea just how insignificant we were but I could have never dreamt in a million years just how significant we were to become, you turned into a real soldier, I guess you were always going that way, it was you who first realised that Vic was command for both Red and Blue alike you defended that temple for weeks you survived when other didn't, I'm proud of you and so glad that the director decided to stick you in that canyon with me because despite all the fighting I could always talk to you, rely on you" Church looked down "take take of junior ok man….Cut it D"


	3. Chapter 3 Caboose

Recording three

Title: Caboose

"start recording D"

"Recording"

"Hi Caboose, there's no bringing me back this time ok, I hope you know that, the best way to help me is to help the fragments I leave behind, treat them the way you treated me, they may be mean to you but deep down inside them hiding far away from anything else there is a small piece of them that will appreciate it, they are part of me after all" Church shook his head slightly "Caboose you really have been my friend, not my best friend or my second best or third but you have been my friend, through thick and thin and I just wanted to say thanks for being there for me" Church stopped and smiled "even when I really didn't want you to be, take care of yourself buddy…...Cut it D"


	4. Chapter 4 Reds

Recording four

Title: Reds

"start recording D"

"Recording"

"your such a bunch of assholes, you were when we first met and you still are today and yet some how you have managed to make me like you, how exactly you managed it I have no idea but I'm ready to lay down my artificial life for you, Sarge you were an old crusty leader but a worthy adversary plus the fact you kept shooting Grif helped alot" Church chuckled "Simmons I just wanted to say sorry, for what you may ask? Back in Blood Gulch when you pretended to be a blue I totally knew it was you all along and all the things I said I only said to pick on you so I'm sorry, not saying I regret it though" Church laughed. "Grif well how do I start, you never really put any effort into fighting us and that surrender speech was pretty good so well done on that, oh and your weapon the Grif shot, its actually called the…. Actually never mind its called the Grif shot, Donut I'm still kinda pissed that you killed Tex back in Blood Gulch but it was one hell of a throw so ill let it slide, she did blow you up before hand so I guess you are even, Lopez I never understood you but thanks for letting me use your body for a while even though it was kinda forced upon you, have fun being the hero's of Chorus guys…. Cut it D"


	5. Chapter 5 Wash

Recording five

Title: Wash

"start recording D"

"Recording"

"Hey Wash just wanna start off by saying sorry for the whole making ya crazy thing but I had just been tortured so I'm sure you understand, now I'm going to say thank you, you told the Alpha what he really was and you helped get me out the capture unit but the whole taking my armour and helping the meta stab Tex thing was kind of a dick move" Church turned his voice serious "I need you to watch out for C, she is going to need you, your one of the only things left for her to latch on to, one of the few remaining bread crumbs of project freelancer, her old family, our old family, I'm sending her another crumb but I don't really know how she will react so help her ok look after her and look after yourself ok Wash, you deserve a little time to chill out….Cut it D"


	6. Chapter 6 Unknown

Recording six

Titled: unknown

Final recording

"you recording D?"

"Affirmative"

"Good…..well how do I even start this, how about right after I ended it" Church sighed "you know at the time I thought it was the right thing to do, we both thought the Epsilon unit was going to shut down, but well you just popped out of my head so you know that wasn't the case, it was the guys from Blood Gulch, they had help too, two freelancer agents, I already knew one but only heard stories about the other, Agent Carolina" Church paused for a moment breathing, thinking to himself about how to continue "I now know just how deep your past, our past goes in relation to C but I am hoping that you can keep the past in the past, I know you'll be back once I do this, I could never forget you completely" Church's AI projection turned black for a second but not Omega black.

"besides with me gone C will need someone she can trust to run her suit and you seem uniquely qualified, I just hope you two can get along this time around" Church breathed out as he tried to find the courage to finish his recording. "you once told me that I made you to take on all the things I couldn't handle but you were wrong, I made you so I could get through the things I couldn't handle you made me strong, you let me carry on you gave me the resolve I made you because I needed you, because I wanted you" Church looked to D to get a nod in return "I'm not going to say I forget you I'm going to say I love you…...I remember you, I remember you, I'm bringing you back"

"cut the recording D….. it's time"


End file.
